


Why Are You So Obsessed With Me?

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble, F/M, Fake Relationship, Implied Sayaka/Shuichi, Songfic, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Sayaka returns from a month-long tour to find everyone congratulating her on being engaged. Confused, she decides to investigate and get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Why Are You So Obsessed With Me?

“Did you hear the news?" Kaede asked Sayaka as she headed into the music room for their usual music lessons.

"Huh? The news about what?" She asked, genuinely confused.

“Oh, I don’t want to spoil the surprise. You’ll learn soon enough!”

“Congratulations!” Aoi beamed at her during their class’ lunch.

“I’m so happy for you!” Ibuki cheered during their break.

“I imagine it is such an honor, hm?” Sonia tilted her head in a knowing fashion as she handed her the broom.

Sayaka finally frowned. An entire day of being bombarded by vague congratulatory statements. What had happened involving her? She was on tour for the past month and a half, so what could it be?

Knowing she’d have to figure it out herself, she logged onto several prominent gossip sites and snooped around, typing in her name. Most of the news was just about her recent tour, which she clicked through and ignored. She knew they weren’t talking about that anyway. What else had happened to her recently though?

Her eyes widened as she hovered over a familiar name, her curious expression very slowly turning into one of recognition and annoyance. She matched the photo up in the form to one she had on her phone.

“Where is he?” She demanded softly the next day, walking right into the woodworking class. She was careful with her step and headed over to the one person she knew could help.

“Where’s who?” Mondo asked.

“One of your best friends. I have something really important to tell him,” She smiled sweetly.

She then found herself near the baseball dugout, walking onto the field since there was only one other person there. She stood for several minutes in silence waiting for him to recognize her.

“Sayaka-chan!” Leon beamed happily when he lifted his head. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here! Come to give me some good luck?”

She simply stepped closer and pulled out her phone, scrolling through all of the positive messages she had received recently, as well as a photo taken of her in the embrace of her underclassman; Shuichi Saihara. She then cleared her throat and read: “Happiest day of my life! About to pop the question to my new gf; Maizono Sayaka! How did a dude like me ever get so lucky?”

“I can explain-“ Leon began, noticing the expression on her face.

“I was on tour for the last month. How would you have been able to do all this stuff to me? How would you even know if I liked having this stuff _done_ to me? I think you’re just jealous of my growing relationship with Saihara-kun,” She smiled.

“So what if I am? We’re all celebrities here. I bet you’ve done stuff like that before,”

”Why are you so obsessed with me?” Sayaka put her phone away with a sigh. “You could’ve said this about literally any other girl,”

”The details don’t matter. The point is, half the guys in school are jealous of me!” Leon bragged. “And I bet the girls are jealous of you too. It may be a lie now, but it doesn’t have to remain that way,”

”You know, if we were the last two people on Earth, you still wouldn’t have a chance with me,” She walked away, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Obsessed by Mariah Carey 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=H1Yt0xJKDY8


End file.
